


Cas Is Back

by LokiNeedsHugs1031



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas Crying, Cas Needs hugs, Cas and Dean are adorable, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Crying Castiel, Crying Dean, Dean makes it right, Destiel - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Castiel, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer is a dick, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Stop Hurting Cas 2k16, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, castiel - Freeform, coda season 11X 18, dean and cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/pseuds/LokiNeedsHugs1031
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tumblr prompt that basically said "Cas wakes up and Dean wants to kiss him" the end haha :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas Is Back

            The end of it all had been bright lights, more appropriately one big ass blinding light, and screaming. Inhuman screaming that seemed to threaten the life of both Sam and Deans’ hearing. They both had hit the floor. Deans’ pleading for Cas still hanging in the air as Lucifer was violently expelled by the unexpected arrival of God, also known as Chuck.

            He had appeared mid battle, Lucifer falling closer and closer to death, or more appropriately Cas’ body edging towards death as Amara tortured Lucifer merely to get her brother’s attention.

            There was nothing Sam and Dean could do, nothing, not when two sides of the God team were fighting. And then there was silence. Just as deafening as the fighting had been. Amara was gone and although Chuck, God, whoever the fuck he was, were missing Dean was scrambling up from the debris scattered ground. Dean checked Sam, who was unconscious but alive. Glass and splintered wood, and he felt it digging into the flesh of his palms but he could care less as he near slid into Cas’ space, immediately taking his face in both hands.

            “Cas? Cas!”

            Cas’ eyes blinked, obviously trying to focus, almost desperately because he was groaning with the effort, “Dean…”

            “Cas, thank God,” and without even thinking twice gathered him in his arms, “Are you hurt? You okay?”

            Cas groaned, “I think so, I mean…I think I’m okay,”

            Dean huffed, pulling away but arms still around Cas, chin hitting his chest, “Jesus…it’s really you,” his chest was stuttering with awkward but relieved laughing, “It’s really you,”

            “Yes,” Cas replied, “It’s me, Dean…” he started but couldn’t finish, remembering the desperation in Deans’ pleas with the small window of opportunity to speak. Months ago? He wasn’t sure how long ago that was at this point.

            “Cas,” Dean interrupted with more gentleness than he thought he possessed, one palm resting to Cas’ cheek, one thumb endlessly caressing said cheek, “Damnitt Cas I could kiss you.”

            Cas felt his heart leap, even with everything that had been his existence over the last few months _this_ made his heart leap. He melted into Deans’ embrace, limbs losing all real function, “Please,” the request was somewhere between a gulp and a sob.

            Dean wasted no time in dipping down and capturing Cas’ lips, his arms carefully around Cas’ body to hold him close. However, he did bring one hand up to Cas’ face, two fingers beneath his chin to urge him to deepen the kiss. Cas’ tongue was warm, velvety, and perfect against his own and as both hands found themselves cradling Cas’ increasingly blushing face, Cas shakily wrapped both arms around Deans’ waist. His fingers were clutching in the fabric of Deans’ flannel. He suddenly felt whole and perfect and everything made sense.

            They kissed long, and purposeful, Dean leaving the nip and bite out of their first kiss, simply exploring his mouth like some long sought out treasure chest. He worked Cas’ bottom lip long and carefully between his teeth like he’d always wanted to with intervals of dipping his tongue between those perfect somewhat chapped lips. Dean kissed him until he needed to come up for air.

            “That’s been a long time comin’” Dean grinned against kissed swollen lips, he couldn’t help but run his tongue along that bottom lip that was spit slick and perfect.

            “What took you so long?” Cas asked, limp and complacent in Deans’ arms, panting, damn near out of breath.

            “I’m an idiot, a screw up, what else did you expect?” Dean grinned with a huff, a laugh that expertly covered a much needed sob.

            “So what’s this mean?” Cas asked, his tone obviously exhausted.

            “You and me?” Dean sighed, leaning down once more and kissing him breathless, “I don’t know about you, but you’re it angel. I don’t want anything else. You’re it.”

            Despite Cas’ spiraling mind, everything that he’d endured, he found himself smiling, “I’m it?”

            “Yeah Cas,” Dean sobered, all humor from his voice, “I don’t want anyone else and I’m a fucking dumb ass for not addressing it sooner…” Dean was surprised by Cas cutting him off, near tackling him to the ground with an equally powerful kiss. For once he was grateful for Sams’ unconscious state.

            “It took you long enough,” Cas was repeating, but there was a smile on his face.

            “Cas, babe, I’m sorry,” Dean tried to get out solidly but no, it was watery and shaky.

            “We have time to make up for it,”

            “You know it,” Dean answered, pulling him close once more, eyes closed and holding tight.

            “You better,” Cas murmured, head falling to Deans’ shoulder.

            “Cas,” Dean almost whispered, “I love you, I know that sounds crazy but…”

            “I love you too,” Cas cut him short.

            “Well then, I really am stupid,” Dean laughed.

            “Yes, yes you are,” Cas exhaled, leaning down once more and kissing Dean into breathlessness, “But I figure we have plenty of time to fix it all.”

            “That’s all I want,” Dean tried to keep his voice even, “Yeah, we have time to do that.”

            Cas pulled him close once more, “I wanna go home.”

            Dean started crying with that statement, eyes streaming without control, “Yeah babe, let’s go home.”

            And because there was no audience behind him, thankfully, they kissed like it was the end of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


End file.
